


3, 2, 1

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, fast dates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Es San Valentín y en estas fechas todos cometen locuras, la suya haberse dejado arrastrar por su mejor amigo a un local de citas rápidas. Y Harry de verdad odia las citas, no saber ligar y ser tan jodidamente popular.





	3, 2, 1

Disclainer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo tan solo juego con ellos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se había dejado arrastrar por su amigo a aquel lugar, Harry odiaba las citas, odiaba no saber ligar, y odiaba ser tan jodidamente popular. Lo que no comprendía era cómo Ron, el tío más heterosexual que había conocido, sabía de un lugar así.

 

Se encontraban en un local del Soho, y podía asegurar que en aquel lugar no había ni una pizca de magia, era completamente muggle.

 

Los tonos rojos y los corazones le hirieron la vista, maldito San Valentín, la gente hacía cosas estúpidas ese día para no sentirse tan solos. Y allí estaba él, uno de esos estúpidos buscando el amor en una noche de citas rápidas.

 

Ron le había explicado el concepto, te sientas y tienes 5 minutos para conocer al que se sienta enfrente, al cabo de ese tiempo te levantas y pasas a la siguiente mesa, nueva cita.

 

Miró un par de veces más a su amigo que parecía que no le iba a dejar ir hasta que se sentara y se dejara llevar.

 

Al menos Ron le había apuntado en la tanda de los que se quedan sentados, un pequeño detalle que en el fondo agradecía. A pesar de todo lo vivido, de ser uno de los magos más poderosos, de un excelente auror, seguía siendo condenadamente tímido, el mundo mágico ya no era lugar para conocer a alguien, todos, cada uno de los magos con los que se había liado ya le conocían a él, o creían hacerlo. Todos conocían al gran Harry Potter, la leyenda. Pero casi nadie conocía al verdadero Harry, ese que estaba andando acojonado hacía la mesa de inscripciones.

 

Sus amigos le habían aconsejado que se alejara una temporada de sus pretendientes magos y que probara suerte en el mundo muggle; si conocía a alguien que realmente le gustara más adelante podría contarle la verdad, pero se daría la posibilidad de dejar a un lado su fama.

 

La teoría había sido buena, la práctica, una mierda si alguien le preguntaba. Tenía una pegatina en el pecho "Hello I'm Harry", una cerveza Guinness en la mano y una estúpida mesa como si vendiera limonada a la espera de clientes.

 

Echó un último vistazo a su amigo, el muy cabrón le levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de ánimo, le daba igual que Ron fuera hetero, si hubiera sido un buen amigo, no un cabronazo que le arrastraba allí, se hubiera sentado a dejarse cortejar por hombres.

 

Eso es, se las iba a pagar todas juntas. Estaba maquinando su plan de venganza cuando una sinfonía como de ángeles celestiales sonaba una y otra vez, estupendo, realmente estupendo.

 

Los "candidatos" comenzaron a sentarse y una voz masculina en el megáfono los saludó a todos.

 

"Bienvenidos a la noche del amor, ya sabéis la reglas, tenéis una lista de preguntas para haceros, no seáis malos y seguid las reglas, apunta en tu cartón el nombre del hombre que te ha conquistado y os invitaremos a unos cócteles si ambos os habéis elegido. Suerte, el amor está en el aire"

 

Harry pudo notar como había rodado los ojos como diez veces durante el discursito, una cosa es que fuera homosexual y otra que fuera un cursi, no, definitivamente tenía que tramar un buen plan de venganza para Ron.

 

Delante de él un chico más o menos de su edad, moreno y de ojos castaños le sonreía algo nervioso. No era ni guapo ni feo, un chico común, leyó su etiqueta, bien, se llamaba Ed, Ed y Harry, bueno, al menos ambos estaban nerviosos.

 

—Hola Harry—le saludó.

 

—Hola Ed—ambos se apretaron las manos.

 

—Estoy nervioso pero como no empecemos se nos acabará el tiempo, esto va muy rápido.

 

—¿No es la primera vez que vienes?—preguntó Harry.

 

—Bueno, eso no viene en la lista de preguntas—dijo un Ed algo contrariado—. Pero, no, no es la primera vez que vengo.

 

—Para mí, sí es la primera—dijo sumergiéndose en su tabla de preguntas.

 

—Es fácil, pregúntame algo—le sonrió Ed.

 

Después de un rato leyendo y de notar como su cita se impacientaba eligió una.

 

—Ehh, bien ¿Si tuvieras el día libre mañana, qué harías?—Aquella seguro que era una buena pregunta.

 

—Me iría a pasear por el parque con mi perro, me relaja mucho y nunca protesta por pasar todo su tiempo conmigo.—¿Cómo en una simple frase podía haber tanto resentimiento?, en aquello había un trasfondo de queja hacia la persona que le había dejado recientemente —¿Y tú?

 

—Probablemente perderme con mi moto por alguna carretera solitaria—sí, realmente sonaba bien. Tendría que hacerlo más a menudo.

 

—Ah, eres de los de moto. —Definitivamente el nombre de Ed no iría en su cartón de resultados—. Mi ex tenía moto, la quería más que a mí.

 

El silencio fue algo tenso y gracias a Dios el coro celestial sonó, llevándose a Ed con él.

 

Esta vez se sentó un hombre que parecía algo mayor que él, le resultó interesante con sus sienes con canas rebeldes entre cabellos cortos oscuros, Harry era un chico masculino a sus 30 años, pero este individuo rezumaba "dominante" por todos sus poros, bueno, quizás pudiera darle una oportunidad.

 

—Hola, Tom—dijo presentándose él mismo.

 

—Harry.—El apretón fue fuerte, sí, decididamente Tom iba al cartón, tenía muy buena pinta.

 

—Bien, Harry ¿cuál es tu palabra favorita?—le preguntó Tom.

 

—Eh...familia, creo—dijo al cabo de un rato, la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué contestar.

 

—La mía es sexo, mucho sexo—le dijo con una sonrisa depredadora, wow, este tipo no se andaba por la ramas. No es que Harry fuera a rechazar una propuesta como esa pero se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo con aquella mirada delante de todo el mundo.

 

—¿Tienes mascota?—eligió la más corta que vio en su lista.

 

—No, pero si quieres serlo tú, encantado.—El tal Tom se inclinó hacia delante—¿Te interesa—sus ojos fueron hacia su pegatina—Harry?

 

Y qué mierda se contestaba a aquello, nunca habían sido tan directos con él, y comenzó a pensar que quizás aquello tampoco era lo que más le gustaba. No es que fuera buscando el amor, pero ese tipo le estaba empezando a poner nervioso con los gestos que estaba comenzando a hacer con su boca.

 

De nuevo la musiquilla sonó y se sintió del todo liberado, le quedaban al menos 10 citas más, aquella noche iba a ser dura, menuda estupidez aceptar.

 

Todos giraron para seguir la ronda, Harry estaba pensando si no podría atragantarse con su bebida y salir pitando de allí, desde ese ángulo no veía a Ron pero podría despistarlo en el baño.

 

—Mierda—escuchó delante de él, y cuando descubrió quién era no pudo evitar copiar la expresión.

 

—Mierda—exclamó—¿Malfoy?

 

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí?—Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, sabía que trabajaba en algún puesto del Ministerio, algo de internacional o algo así, alguna vez lo había visto en el atrio. Pero así de cerca nunca, y desde luego ni se habían saludado en todos esos años.

 

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo—dijo Harry sorprendido—¿Draco Malfoy en un bar de citas gay muggle?—Intentó que su tono fuera de absoluta sospecha. Ese tono que usaba en sus interrogatorio.

 

—Oh, vete a la mierda, Potter.—Miraba para todos lados—¿Esto es una broma de Blaise?

 

—Si fuera una broma, créeme, no sería dirigida a tu persona.—Habían pasado los años, pero era el mismo estúpido arrogante de siempre, pensando que todo giraba a su alrededor. Y Harry se enojó aún más.

 

—Bien, Potter, son 5 minutos, mantente calladito y todo irá bien—le dijo con el mayor de los desdenes.

 

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que conozca algo más de ti?—le bufó Harry—. Dudo que haya algo más que mierda ahí dentro.

 

Los ojos de Malfoy lanzaban chispas, que se jodiera, nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

 

—Oh, claro, el estúpido héroe piensa que lo sabe todo, de todos.—Aquel tono le recordaba tanto a Hogwarts que hasta casi le hace reír, incontables veces le llamaban héroe pero nadie con tan mala leche como Malfoy acababa de hacer.

 

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, Malfoy?—uh, no recordaba la de años que no usaba esa estúpida frase, pero parecía obtener los mismo resultados que en su adolescencia.

 

—Pregunta.

 

Harry lo miró atónito, esperaba que lo volviera a insultar no que accediera. Y por un momento se arrepintió de haber insistido. Miró la lista y todas le parecían realmente preguntas estúpidas.

 

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?—Esa al menos no los comprometía a nada.

 

—El verde—contestó rápidamente, casi sin mirarle y cruzado de brazos apoyado hacia atrás en su silla. No le sorprendía lo más mínimo—. Y el tuyo el rojo, ¿me equivoco?

 

Aquella sonrisilla suya petulante en su rostro de adulto le daban ganas de pateársela, pues sí, el suyo era el rojo, le jodía ser tan obvio.

 

—¿A qué persona te llevarías a una isla desierta, Potter?—le preguntó—. Oh, la idea de que te perdieras en una isla desierta para siempre es tan tentadora, ¿cómo vivirías sin todos tus admiradores?

 

—Eres un imbécil, Malfoy—farfulló Harry, como si nunca hubiera pensado en irse a una isla desierta donde todos le dejaran en paz de esa mierda de la fama.

 

—Puede ser, pero yo contesté tu pregunta.

 

—A nadie, no obligaría a nadie a estar conmigo de ese modo—contestó, como si a Malfoy le importara una mierda su respuesta.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—¿Por qué, qué?—dijo Harry.

 

—¿Por qué no te llevarías a nadie? ¿preferirías pasar tu vida solo?—le cuestionó Malfoy mirándolo más atentamente que antes.

 

—Antes que obligar a nadie a estar conmigo, sí.

 

—Ya decía yo, un maldito héroe.

 

—¿Qué cambiarías del modo en que te criaron?—Bien, si le iba a tocar los huevos él también podría jugar a ese juego.

 

—Nada—dijo mirándose las uñas Malfoy.

 

—Con eso no respondes a "nada", no sé si te das cuenta.

 

—Por difícil que te parezca mis padres hicieron lo que creyeron mejor para mí. —Harry estaba a punto de contestar que ser mortífagos y educar a su hijo para odiar a los muggles no era hacerlo bien—. Pero obviamente se equivocaron, me pidieron perdón y cumplieron su condena.

 

—¿Tus padres te pidieron perdón?

 

—Sí, es lo que hacen las personas que te quieren cuando se equivocan.

 

—¿Tú cambiaríais algo?—le preguntó el rubio.

 

En ese momento la música volvió a sonar y ambos se miraron, Malfoy era odioso, y un pedante, además de un grano en el culo desde que lo había conocido, pero por algún motivo sintió que estuvieran en un lugar donde solo tenían 5 minutos para hablar.

 

El siguiente pretendiente esperaba de pie para sentarse en la mesa de Harry, pero Malfoy no se movió. Harry estaba sorprendido, esperaba que Malfoy saliera a la mayor velocidad de allí que le dieran sus piernas. Pero no, seguía mirándole.

 

—No me has contestado, ¿y tú?

 

—Oye amigo, es mi turno—le dijo el que aún estaba de pie.

 

—Lárgate—le dijo Malfoy.

 

—¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa? Esto no funciona así—le decía enfurecido el otro.

 

Malfoy se levantó de la silla y en vez de caminar hacia la siguiente mesa, se encaró con el tipo.

 

—Mira, imbécil—dijo imitando su acento—. Esa mesa está libre, ve y gánate un polvo, te hace falta.

 

El tipo lo miraba que echaba humo, pero se fue hacia la mesa que Malfoy indicaba.

 

—Eres un bastardo, Malfoy. —Por mucho que su tuno debería ser de molestia no le salió más que con un tono divertido.

 

—Lo sé—dijo este displicente—. Y bien, ¿piensas contestarme?

 

Harry tomó aire, pocas veces pensaba en su infancia porque ésta realmente apestaba.

 

—Todo—contestó al fin. El tema de sus tíos era algo que muy pocos conocían, no le agradaba contar como había pasado sus años más tiernos viviendo como un elfo doméstico maltratado por sus pariente.

 

—Como tú bien me decías antes, con eso no explicas nada.

 

—Joder—no quería hablar de eso, pero Malfoy le había contestado—. Me criaron mis tíos muggles, y sencillamente no me querían.

 

—¿No te idolatraban?—le dijo con mofa Malfoy.

 

—Vete a la mierda, no, no me idolatraban, viví 11 años en el hueco de la escalera, comía las sobras que dejaban, y mis únicas salidas eran a la escuela donde mi querido primo se encargó de hacer que no tuviera un solo amigo—dijo de un solo tirón—. Definitivamente ellos no me idolatraban.

 

Malfoy lo estaba mirando sorprendido, Harry odiaba contar esa parte de sí mismo, le avergonzaba haber tenido ese tipo de vida, y por más que sus amigos le dijeran que él no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse que eran sus tíos los que deberían morir de vergüenza, odiaba mostrarse así. Vulnerable.

 

—Y sin embargo no odiabas a los muggles, cualquiera en tu situación hubiera sido carne mortífaga—comentó Malfoy.

 

No había rastro de pena, odiaba cuando lo miraban con cara de pena. Era más de sorpresa y de incomprensión.

 

—No se puede juzgar a todos por unos pocos—concluyó Harry—. Sino, odiaría por igual a todos los magos por culpa de Voldemort.

 

Notó como Malfoy se estremecía al escuchar el nombre.

 

—Touchè—señaló y le dirigió una sonrisa.

 

No creía haber visto una sonrisa de Malfoy en su vida, no una así desde luego. Y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que Malfoy era "guapo", mierda guapo y atractivo y que debía ser la vez que más tiempo habían hablado en toda su vida. Los insultos seguían ahí pero de momento no habían llegado a las manos sino que seguían conversando. Quizás esas bebidas estuvieran adulteradas.

 

—Te toca preguntar—le dijo Malfoy.

 

Pero la música volvió a sonar, el que vino se llevó la misma contestación que el anterior y Harry tuvo que admitir que ver a Malfoy largándolos era algo impresionante. Sobre todo cuando esas caras no iban dirigidas a él.

 

—Oh bien, ¿qué harías mañana si tuvieras el día libre?—preguntó Harry.

 

Malfoy lo miraba desde esa postura suya, como si no estuviera en una silla cutre de un bar cutre.

 

Le observaba pero estaba claro que le estaba traspasando imaginando en verdad qué haría. Tiempo suficiente para mirarlo un poco más con disimulo.

 

—Supongo que me gustaría montar en escoba, hace años que no lo hago.—Ahora el que le observaba era Malfoy—. Bueno, no es exactamente lo que hago en mi día libre, pero sí algo que me gustaría.

 

—Yo tengo una moto—la ceja rubia se alzó—¿sabes lo que es no?

 

—Claro que sé lo que es, Potter—dijo Malfoy bufando—. Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy en un local muggle.

 

—Un local muggle gay—apuntó Harry.

 

—Qué perspicaz ¿en serio eres la mejor opción dentro del cuerpo de aurores?

 

—Para que veas como andamos...

 

Ambos se rieron con la broma, wow, realidades paralelas debieron de pensar ambos porque intentaron disimularlo lo mejor que pudieron.

 

—O sea, que tienes una moto—continuó Malfoy.

 

—Oh sí— se inclinó hacia delante—. Pero no cualquier moto, tengo una Harley, me encanta conducirla y perderme por las carreteras de Inglaterra.

 

Malfoy lo miraba con poca credibilidad.

 

—Deberías probarla, no es como volar, pero es mucho más discreto y realmente sentir la potencia entre tus piernas es impresionante. Deberías probarlo, podrías venir conmigo un día...

 

Pero qué mierdas estaba haciendo ¿invitando a Malfoy a montar en moto?

 

—Eh... olvídalo—intentó arreglarlo pero Malfoy no dijo nada, solo lo miraba y Harry se sintió incómodo bajo la escrutadora mirada azul.

 

—¿Eres más de perros o de gatos?—dijo Malfoy saliendo del trance.

 

—¿En serio?

 

— Eh, esa pregunta está en esta estúpida lista—dijo señalando la cartulina.

 

—Supongo que de perros, nunca he tenido una mascota—contestó Harry recordando a Sirius.

 

—Creo que me quedo con los gatos.

 

—Te pegan más—dijo Harry—. Son ariscos y be... arrogantes.

 

Gracias a Dios que no dijo bellos como había sido su intención pero al parecer el subconsciente le había traicionado, y Malfoy estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

 

Podía jurar que estaba sonrojado pero lo bueno de la decoración roja es que todos lucían un poco de ese color.

 

Miró su cartulina buscando qué preguntar, pero nada le convencía, el tiempo estaba por concluir y pensó que si no preguntaba Malfoy no tendría motivos para quedarse y seguiría con la ronda de citas.

 

—¿Por qué no me delataste?—dijo en el tiempo de descuento pues la musiquilla volvió a sonar.

 

—¿Qué?— preguntó por encima de la música.

 

—En tu casa, cuando los carroñeros nos atraparon, ¿por qué no me delataste?

 

Al siguiente tipo lo ventiló Harry, realmente quería conocer esa respuesta.

 

—No quería que te atraparan—concluyó Malfoy.

 

—¿Por qué?— Insistió Harry—. Pensaba que me odiabas.

 

—Odio es una palabra muy severa—le dijo Malfoy mirándolo con intensidad—. Odiaba a el-que-no-debe ... a Voldemort por tenernos sometidos a su locura, a cada uno de los dementes que metió en nuestro hogar y a las torturas que nos provocaba.

 

Harry vio todo el dolor de Malfoy, uno que nunca se había parado a pensar.

 

—A ti tan solo te tenía manía—dijo intentando volver al tono distendido y arrogante del inicio.

 

—Gracias—le dijo Harry.

 

—Tampoco hubo mucha diferencia—dijo Malfoy.

 

—Para mí sí la hubo—contestó Harry.

 

Ninguno dijo nada más bebiendo de sus respectivas bebidas.

 

Draco miraba el cartón de las preguntas.

 

—No sé quién es el demente que escribe estas peguntas.

 

Harry se rió, la verdad que las había realmente absurdas.

 

—¿Cómo tienes el maletero? ¿Pero que demonios es un maletero?—preguntó Malfoy.

 

—Creo que se refiere al maletero de un automóvil.—Harry se reía—. No tengo, pero imagino que va dirigida a saber cómo de ordenado eres.

 

—Podemos transformarla entonces—dijo Malfoy—¿Cómo tienes la mesa de tu escritorio?

 

Harry pensó en su escritorio en el Ministerio y era un auténtico desastre.

 

Eso no diría nada en su favor y por un momento se sorprendió pensando que no quería darle mala imagen a Malfoy.

 

—Podría estar mejor, sí.

 

Malfoy se apoyó en la mesa con aire conspirador.

 

—Seguro que es una leonera, ¿o me equivoco, Potter?

 

—Mi jefe en realidad la llama "pocilga"—ambos se rieron nuevamente—déjame adivinar...—dijo Harry aún sonriendo—. El tuyo impoluto.

 

—Impoluto—dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

 

Y ambos se quedaron mirándose, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que el petulante de Malfoy pudiera "caerle bien", pero llevaban un rato riendo sin lanzarse pullas y aquello le gustaba, definitivamente le gustaba.

 

—Aquí tengo otra pregunta absurda—dijo Harry carraspeando un poco—. Si fueras un topin de pizza ¿cual serías y por qué?

 

—¿En serio han escrito eso?—dijo Malfoy revisando su cartón—. Oh sí, esto lo ha escrito un tarado, Potter.

 

—Bueno cual serías, contesta.

 

Malfoy se daba golpecitos con su dedo índice en los labios y Harry se quedó un buen rato contemplándolo.

 

La música había sonado un par de veces pero todos habían cejado en el intento de sentarse un su mesa y realmente Harry aunque la situación fuera rara lo estaba pasando bien, y estaba conociendo a Malfoy de un modo en el que nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

 

—Quizás fuera alcaparras—dijo finalmente y Harry tuvo que enfocarse en volver a sus ojos—. Es un sabor intenso que no a todos les gusta.

 

—Alcaparra—dijo Harry sonriendo— .Me gustan las alcaparras.

 

Y este fue el turno para pillar a Malfoy mirándole los labios, Harry sintió un hormigueo en el estómago al imaginar cómo sería besar al rubio. Seguramente intenso, como una alcaparra.

 

Malfoy miró su cartón y después volvió a mirarlo.

 

—¿Perdonarías una infidelidad?—le preguntó el rubio.

 

—No, ¿y tu?

 

—No.

 

Ambos se miraban, ¿en serio eso estaba pasando o es que hacía demasiado tiempo que Harry no ligaba?

 

La música volvió a sonar pero esta vez iba acompañada de la cursi voz del altavoz.

 

"Caballeros las citas han concluido, depositen sus cartones con su nombre elegido y veamos si cupido repartió su magia"

 

Malfoy y él se miraron mientras se levantaban, le sorprendía que hubiera pasado una hora y realmente se hubieran divertido, una parte de él no quería despedirse y ambos fueron hasta la barra a dar sus cartones.

 

Dejaron los suyos y vieron como otros participantes los miraban mal, y no pudo más que reírse. Estaba claro que juntos no iban a pasar desapercibidos nunca.

 

Todos esperaron a que de nuevo esa voz en off hiciera su aparición Harry realmente estaba ideando un plan para seguir la noche con Malfoy pero no encontraba las palabras para decírselo, mierda, eso se le daba francamente mal. El rubio seguro que se acabaría riendo de él.

 

Ninguno dijo nada a la espera de los resultados, mientras bebían uno al lado del otro.

 

"Bueno, bueno, parece que cupido ha lanzado sus flechas y ha esparcido el amor en el aire. Las parejas de enamorados son... Tom y Kevin... Will y Alan... y por último ... Potter y Malfoy. Pasen por la barra y recibirán su regalo"

 

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, Harry no había pensado ni por un momento que él le hubiera elegido, por eso puso su nombre y porque en el fondo sí quería algo más... al menos más tiempo con él.

 

Malfoy le miraba como si intentara desentrañar un misterio.

 

—Bueno, es que aún quedan muchas preguntas ridículas que quiero hacerte—dijo Harry sintiéndose algo estúpido.

 

Pero Malfoy no dijo nada hiriente, quizás había escrito su nombre por el mismo motivo.

 

—Estaré encantado de contestártelas.—Wow a esa distancia le parecía aún más atractivo.

 

En la barra escucharon a unos tipos quejarse cuando ellos aparecieron.

 

—Queremos el dinero de vuelta, todos teníamos que tener las mismas oportunidades y ese ha acaparado al moreno guapo toda la noche—dijo uno señalándolos.

 

Harry se volvió del mismo color rosa de los globos en forma de corazón mientras recogía su cóctel.

 

Pero Malfoy hizo lo más inusual que había hecho durante toda la noche, se pegó a él y posó su mano en su espalda inclinándose un poco para hablarle al oído.

 

—Parece que me he llevado el premio gordo de la noche—le dijo en un susurro que hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

 

—No lo desaproveches—le contestó y no sabía si fue su aliento o realmente fueron sus labios los que le rozaron la piel.

 

En cualquier caso la noche prometía mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando llegó. Quizás debería agradecer a Ron por haberlo llevado, pero eso debería ser más tarde, aún tenían muchas cosas que preguntarse.

 

En otro lado del local Ron Weasley abría su cartera de mala gana.

 

—Te lo dije—dijo el hombre a su lado.

 

—Cállate, Zabini—dijo dándole un par de billetes—¿Cómo es posible, en serio, cómo?

 

—Era obvio, Weasley, ellos tienen más en común de lo que suponían y lo cierto es que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse—dijo el moreno bebiendo de su cóctel.

 

—Si quieres volvemos a apostar—le tentó Zabini.

 

—Con qué, si me has desplumado—se quejó el pelirrojo.

 

—Un beso—dijo Zabini—.Tuyo.

 

—Ni lo sueñes, ya me ha quedado claro que tú no apuestas de farol—dijo dando un trago final a su cerveza.

 

—Oh, vamos, solo un beso, es San Valentín y ambos nos quedamos sin cita por culpa de esos dos.

 

—¿Y si yo gano?

 

—Te devuelvo el doble del dinero que me has dado—dijo sonriente el ex Slytherin.

 

—¿Cuál es la apuesta?

 

—Potter le va a besar en menos de 2 minutos—dijo Zabini.

 

—Oh, vas a perder todo tu dinero, Harry es el tío más tímido que he conocido en mi vida, no será él quien lo inicie—dijo ufano Ron.

 

—¿Apostamos?—preguntó el moreno.

 

—Apostamos—asintió.

 

Ambos miraron a la pareja en el otro lado del bar, Ron conocía bien a su amigo, pero estaba nervioso, el zorro de Zabini siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga y no podía evitar estar nervioso.

 

—Oh, allá vamos—dijo éste a su lado—. 3, 2, 1.

 

Y sucedió, Harry estaba besando a Malfoy, tímido al principio pero ahora estaban ambos dándose un auténtico beso apasionado.

 

—Un trato es un trato—dijo Zabini totalmente pegado a él.

 

Se lo merecía por andar jugando a las encerronas, se daba cuenta que la suya también había sido orquestada por el moreno que se relamía a su lado.

 

No era un cobarde y al fin y al cabo ¿quién no quiere un beso en San Valentín?


End file.
